LOVE ME
by Sir Charles Z
Summary: ¿Tienes alguna historia romántica urbana que deseas contar? llámanos pero recuerda no digas tu nombre ya que eso le quita el misterio y el deseo...estas escuchando LOVE ME ¡Capitulo Final!
1. Chapter 1

**UN VIAJE**

-¿Qué te puedo decir?, viajar por la ciudad es divertido, interesante, intenso, excitante…-sonrojo-y lo es mas si viajas por subterráneo…si por el tren subterráneo, pero ¿Por qué lo digo?, te lo contare…-

Hace unos días aborde junto con mis amigas el tren en la estación de Hokkaido, todas tomaron asiento menos yo; preferí ir de pie ya que si me iba sentada me quedaría dormida ya que la noche anterior había tenido una ardua sesión…de estudios ya que me estoy preparando para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad y he acortado mis horas de sueño con tal de asegurarme un lugar.

Estación de Shibuya, un mar de gente entra como si el no abordar les quitase la vida; y puede que sea verdad ya que en Japón el tiempo es un lujo que desde muy jóvenes muy pocos se puede dar; nadie mira a nadie solo la voz de la grabación que anuncia la próxima estación, de pronto un aroma, un aroma a limón llega hasta done estoy, miro de reojo y frente a mi un chico el cual vestía una camisa verde. Su aroma, su aroma era…exquisito-sonrojo-no podía verle su cara, pero ese aroma me estaba…-se mordió un labio al recordar aquella sensación mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro-¿excitando?-.

Estación de Roppongi, mas gente ¡parece un enorme hormiguero!; el y yo de frente a frente muy juntos, demasiado, no podía moverme era mucha gente…pero no me importo, la verdad no quería hacerlo, separarme de el, estaba completamente excitada, por su aroma, ese aroma que estaba haciéndome sentir algo que no había experimentando jamás ¿pasión tal vez?, podía escuchar…no mas bien sentir su respiración y en eso lo toque…¡si!...lo toque-mas sonrojada-y el, y el no se movió.-

-Volví a tocarlo; ¡Dios te juro que lo que paso después no se compara cuando conocí a los Three Lights!; ¡EL ME TOCO!-sonrojada con pena-Y fue, y fue maravilloso…no nos mirábamos, ni el a mi, ni yo a el; su respiración se empezó a agitar y la mía ya era incontenible hasta que el me abrazo y le correspondí; cada poro, cada nervio, cada célula hacia de esto cada vez mas intenso, ambos ahí juntos escondidos entre ese mar de gente que se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor sin que nadie se diera cuenta…¿ahora entienden lo que dije al principio?, incluso ni mis amigas se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando las mire de reojo y vi que tres de ellas hablaban mientras Serena estaba dormida recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Rei, pero era lo de menos que podía importarme, nada en ese instante en el que toque su pecho y su entrepierna-de nuevo se mordía el labio al recordarlo-y el a mi…-roja completamente-

Estación Shinjuku, el mar de gente se fue y nos dejo sin saber que hacer, estábamos estáticos ahí juntos abrazados y sonrojados por la excitación de aquella experiencia tan repentina que parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido…

-_¡Próxima estación Jyuban, próxima estación Jyuban!_-anuncio la grabación que la próxima estación era mi estación, lentamente me separe de el y me dirigí a la puerta una vez que el tren se hubiese detenido, descendí junto con mis amigas pero yo lo hacia lento como si tratase de alargar el momento, mi mirada se quedo clavada en la puerta esperando que también fuese su parada, pero no fue así y su viaje tuvo que continuar…

-Lastima que los viajes sean tan cortos, pero que maravilla haberlo vivido, chico de la camisa verde, gracias por esta excitante experiencia-decía aquella chica por medio del teléfono que tenia pegado al oído

_-¡Wow!, vaya historia que nos ofreces Lady Mercury-_mencionaba el locutor de la estación de radio_-nunca hubiéramos pensado que algo así en el subterráneo pudiera pasar no al menos como nos lo relatas… ¿algo mas que te gustaría agregar Lady Mercury?-_

-Si una cosa mas…tu aroma me excita, nunca lo olvidare…me dan ganas de repetirlo y ver si podemos llegar a mas…-en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa picara.

_-¡Muy bien, gracias por llamarnos Lady Mercury!_-el locutor termino la llamada-_tu historia si que levanto mas que pasiones, si tu tienes alguna historia romántica urbana que deseas contar llámanos pero recuerda no digas tu nombre ya que eso le quita el misterio y el deseo…son las 10:53 p.m. en la calurosa ciudad de Tokio, estas escuchando "Love me" por TOKYO FM, volvemos con mas relatos de romances urbanos después de oír a este grupo originario de…-_

**BUENAS NOCHES LECTORES, AQUI ZHUDO HA VUELTO CON UNA SERIE DE DRABBLES QUE MUESTRAN UN POCO EL LADO OSCURO DE NUESTRAS QUERIDAS HEROINAS, QUE TAMBIEN AMAN SIENTEN Y PORQUE NO ANSIAN TENER ALGUNOS MOMENTO DE MORBO, SIGAN LEYENDO PARA VER QUE SOPRESAS Y SECRETOS TIENEN LAS DEMAS....**

**HASTA LUEGO Y RECOMIENDO OIR MUSICA AL LEER ESTOS CAPITULOS**

**GOOD BYE AND KEEP LISTENIG YPUR FAVORITE RADIO STATION  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_UN BAILE_

-Cielos que pena-sonrojo, tomo aire y valor-esta bien te lo contare, soy una chica como cualquier otra, me gusta divertirme ya sea jugando videojuegos, saliendo con mis amigas o hacer ejercicio como bailar que están vigorizante y excitante-sonrojo con silencio-y te confieso algo a mi me fascina bailar y mucho…

-Todo empezó una tarde hace ya algunos días, me encontraba en el Crow's un centro de videojuegos muy popular por donde vivo, y del que un amigo es dueño, y no es por presumir pero el es sumamente guapo y a pesar de que muchas chicas lo persiguen incluyéndome a mi lo estimo-suspiro-si lo conocieras dirías que bueno es…de carácter; amable y dulce todo un caballero, pero no es de el de quien te voy a hablar, no te hablare de el…del "Tigre de Jyuban"-otro suspiro-

-Esa tarde nunca la olvidare…como te decía estaba en el Crow's yo esperaba a que mi amigo estuviese libre para poder conversar, pero mi sopresa fue que el salió temprano por unos asuntos personales, decepcionada decidí aprovechar mi estadía y jugar uno de mis juegos favoritos… ¿conoces aquel juego de baile?-emoción en su voz-¡pues es ese!, deje mis cosas a un lado y comencé a jugar y debo decir que soy buena, muuuuy buena…en ese juego-risa picara-puedo presumir que bailo sin ver la pantalla o de usar la barra de apoyo para unos trucos, en fin esta jugando mi segunda ronda cuando un chico de cabello castaño y gorra azul con amarillo y una estampa de tigre veía como bailaba, al parecer llevaba un rato ahí, aun así algo en el me llamo la atención lo que provoco que perdiera la canción y el juego, cuando eso paso silenciosamente coloco su ficha y acciono el tapete para el segundo jugador, yo indignada puse mi ficha para seguir jugando

-¿Te interesa bailar conmigo?-me pregunto, yo aun molesta acepte, y sin preguntarle seleccione una canción bastante difícil pero que yo ya dominaba, puse un cheat para mas velocidad, y el tranquilamente hizo lo mismo, pulse START y un momento después la canción comenzó a rodar llevábamos un ritmo bueno ambos sin usar el barandal de apoyo era como si los dos flotásemos ya que parecíamos la sombra de cada uno, la canción termino y ninguno de los dos mostraba cansancio al contrario sonreíamos-suspiro-ahí comencé a sentir algo extraño que provenía de el, la puntuación apareció y quedamos empatados, de nuevo escogí yo la canción y de nuevo aquella danza llamo la atención de los clientes que veían la batalla con interés tanto que lanzaban porras mas a mi que a el-sonriera con orgullo-es normal saber quien es el mejor y ser reconocido es parte del show…en fin, la canción acabo y obtuvimos la misma calificación pero el puntaje, el puntaje de el era mayor casi perfecto, yo comencé a sentirme agotada sudaba y el también, de nuevo puse una canción y al terminar los dos nos vimos agotados y sudando, si me lo permites decir se veía sexy sudado y mas cuando se quito su sudadera dejando ver su brazos bien torneados y un poco su pecho-la chica se mordió el labio-de nuevo su puntuación me supero y al hacerlo desbloqueamos una canción extra, estaba por seleccionar una de mis favoritas cuando el se adelanto seleccionando una en particular no le puso play pero la dejo ahí…

Me miraba…a pesar de que la gorra y su cabello cubrían su ojos sentía su mirada que me hacia sentir… ¿desnuda tal vez? Y su sonrisa-la rubia suspiro-su sonrisa me hacia temblar.-

-¿Me concedes el honor de la siguiente pieza?-me pregunto caballerosamente, algo que me extraño, pero al final de cuentas acepte, suavemente tomo mi mano la cual al hacer contacto una descarga en mi ser me hizo sentir pequeña, ¿Qué tenia este chico que me hacia sentir diferente?, el tiempo de espera para la canción llego a los diez segundos, lentamente y de improviso el me coloco frente a el, su otra mano la poso sobre mi vientre, la chica se mordía el labio-era tan sueva y tersa; estábamos ahí los dos juntos siendo el centro de atención de todas las miradas del lugar…solo había silencio el cual permitía escuchar su respiración agitada, tal vez por el esfuerzo o del tenerme tan cerca…eso no lo sabré, sudábamos se notaba en mi blusa la cual se transparentaba un poco…dos segundos, luego uno, la tensión aumento cuando se pego a mi, la canción se cargo y en ese momento…me perdí.

La canción comenzó a sonar, era aun ritmo latino que había escuchado y supe que era la canción mas difícil del juego, pero aun así la estaba bailando en perfecta sincronía con el quien sonreía, me guiaba y yo le seguía, en perfecta armonía no sabia si tenia control sobre mi cuerpo o el lo tenia, ¡que importaba estaba tan excitada que ni cuenta me di!, cada roce, cada caricia cada que cruzábamos miradas, fue en un momento que en un giro el me detuvo en una posición como si cayera al vacio le seguí el juego estirando mi brazo mientras el con su mano libre recorría mi cuerpo desde mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho, mi vientre y la "zona", la cual el fugazmente toco, eso fue tan impropio a la vez excitante que me reincorpore sonrojada y tome revancha me pegue a el y con mi dedo le tape la boca y con mi manos explore su pecho y abdomen bajando mas donde le frote y el se sonrojo-risa picara-se que le gusto ya que esto se volvió una "lambada".

Seguíamos y mi excitación crecía, pensé que me sentía desfallecer pero me contuve sabia que si no lo tocaba lo perdería, mi libio se encendió a un nivel que…-sonrojada como tomate-no había tenido antes…¡te lo juro estaba fuera de mi ser!, parecías mas un ritual de apareamiento que un baile y mejor palabra he podido encontrar ya que el parecía un tigre que acechaba a su presa, la cual era yo que me tenia hipnotizada con su sonrisa y misteriosos ojos, ya el juego paso a un segundo plano y con un estrepitoso GAME OVER nos hizo detenernos frente a frente, el de nuevo me bajo con lentitud, al hacerlo arquee mi espalda, pero en esa posición mi blusa que se ceñía mucho cedió ante la presión de mi busto el cual quedo al descubierto…¿me importo?...no-emoción en su voz-bajo su rostro acercándose al mío fue ahí cuando pude ver su ojos de un verde tan profundo que me hicieron sentir…húmeda, sucia, cada vez mas cerca, el recogió mi cabello con suavidad y…y…y….-

_-Siento interrumpirte Princess Venus-el locutora de la radio detenía el relato de la chica-pero debemos hacer una pausa, muy buena historia, que nos deja con ¿que paso después no es así?-_

-¡Claro!-la chica estaba emocionada mientras se dejaba caer recargada en la pared al suelo-Tigre de Jyuban si escuchas esto déjame decirte que me gustas mucho, así que estaré esperándote todos los días en aquel maravilloso lugar donde los hicimos la primera vez…en el Crow's-la sonrisa y mirada picara de aquella chica junto al teléfono era de las mas propia lujuria que podía imaginar.

_-Candente declaración…Princess Venus gracias por tu llamada, estas oyendo "LOVE ME" por TOKYO FM pausa y volvemos-_


	3. Chapter 3

UNA MIRADA

-Es curioso como puede tu vida cambiar, en un momento puedes estar triste, en otro contenta, solo o acompañado-risita picara-lo que te voy a contar es un secreto que nadie sabe y que solo a ti te quiero contar…¿Por qué decidí contártelo a ti?, es un secreto-risita de nuevo-

Lo que me paso es un tanto peculiar, todos los días después de la escuela me dirijo a trabajar, trabajo en una cafetería medio turno y en donde puedo realizar lo que mas me gusta…cocinar-un sonrojo-no es nada del otro mundo un poco de especias aquí, otro poco allá, en fin soy asistente del chef y la verdad me fascina lo que puedo preparar incluso mi jefe me ha dado libertad de preparar algunos platillos propios e incluirlos en el menú, es un gran paso pero de eso no te quiero hablar, no de eso no, sino de el…

Aquella noche después de una muy buena jornada...laboral-sonríe-decidí tomar el bus para llegar mas rápido a pesar de que vivo cerca, ese día estaba agotada y lo único que quería era sentarme para descansar mis piernas, aborde el bus iba vació ya que a pesar de haber gente había lugares, tome uno junto a la ventana y no se porque pero durante el trayecto de una parada a otra me quede dormida, a lo mejor fueron mas paradas no lo se, pero cuando reaccione fue porque sentí la mirada de alguien sobre de mi, quitándome la pereza con un bostezo y un leve estiramiento de mis brazos pude notar que un chico de cabello rojo, ojos amarillos oscuro y mirada profunda la cual estaba sumamente interesada en mi, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron el volteo lo cual me extraño un poco y sin darle importancia el viaje continuo, finalmente llegue a mi parada donde finalmente llegue a casa hice mis deberes y me fui a dormir, cosa que no pude hacer ya que al cerrar mis ojos tenia el recuerdo de aquel chico pelirrojo tan presente que me hacia sentir incomoda y abochornada, como si estuviese en "esos días" pero no esto era distinto primero quite el edredón de encima mió, luego las sabanas y nada, mi calor no bajaba ¡no sabia lo que me estaba pasando! ¡Kami sama!-se oía apenada-me levante, fui a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua, mi mano temblaba no se porque…bebí de un trago el liquido y me serví un segundo y te juro que me sucedió algo que no me había pasando en años…que algo se me resbalase de las manos y en este caso fue la jarra del agua, reaccione pero el agua cayo sobre mi empapándome toda la pijama-sonrojo con pena-algo embarazoso lo se, regrese a mi habitación la cual por alguna razón aun se sentía caliente abrí la ventana para que se ventilase mientras me quite la camisa de la pijama, al hacerlo vi mi reflejo en el espejo que tengo frente a la cama vi como había cambiado mi cuerpo sobretodo del…-silencio solo su respiración se oía, sonrojo en su rostro-del...del busto, me mire en verdad que debo confesar que soy atractiva para el ojo masculino, y por morbo o curiosidad explore mis pechos con mis manos, el solo contacto me hizo sentir…¿placer?, lo ignoro pero mientras lo hacia la imagen de aquel chico y sus ojos viéndome y encima haciendo esto me encendió mas, no solo era mi busto sino mi vientre lo acariciaba con éxtasis, morbo, luego baje mas donde me lo hice a mi misma, gemía suavemente luego un poco mas hasta quedar completamente satisfecha y dormida, fue interesante hacérmelo.

Los días pasaron y aun recordaba lo de esa noche y al chico que por mas que intentaba no podía sacármelo de la cabeza y es que sus ojos tan penetrantes...-sonrojo intenso con algo de éxtasis frotando sus piernas-me hacían sentir húmeda, si húmeda; eso era cada noche y al pensar en el me lo hacia, un día en particular tuve que ir al distrito comercial por unos ingredientes para una receta que había estado ideando, así que venia de regreso por el tren subterráneo, el cual iba vació así que encontré lugar y de nuevo otra vez me quede dormida hasta que sentí que alguien me miraba reaccione de golpe y era el, ¡el!, quien estaba sentado frente a mi el fue cuando lo pude ver mejor era guapo, cabello rojizo, ojos amarillos oscuro los cuales tenia una mirada profunda en la que me perdí e incomode pero no era un incomodo de molestia sino de excitación, morbo, de estar entre sus brazos, y porque no…desnudarlo-muerde suavemente su labio-

-Hola-me saludo con toda tranquilidad

-Ho…hola-correspondí completamente roja el saludo

-Tu eres la inquilina del 202-A ¿verdad?-eso que pregunto me intrigo, cual fue mi sorpresa al saber que era mi vecino del edificio donde vivo, y que vivía en el edificio contiguo en el departamento de enfrente, charlamos todo el trayecto hasta que me dejo en mi puerta, nos despedimos, al cerrar mi puerta mi emoción fue tan grande que no pude contenerme, tome el teléfono y se lo conté a mis amigas que emocionadas me alentaron mas, los días pasaron y de nuevo me lleve una sorpresa al verlo donde trabajo, me dijo que trabaja en unas oficinas cerca de aquí y de nuevo nos fuimos juntos ese día, y lo mas hermoso es que nuestros horarios coincidan y nos den tiempo para nosotros, ahora después de un año de novios me ha pedido matrimonio luego de la mejor noche de mi vida-sonrisa picara-eso fue ayer y tenia que contártelo.

_-Interesante historia-mencionaba la locutora de radio-algo romántica y pasional digna de un final de Cenicienta, Rosa de Tokio felicidades por tu compromiso y por haber encontrado el verdadero amor, ¿algo mas que nos quieras decir?-_

-Si, que lo amo mucho y que ahora seré la segunda que se va a casar de mis amigas-sonreía la chica de cabello castaño quien sostenía el auricular y en su mano se vislumbraba un hermoso anillo con una brillante piedra verde-y lo mejor es que mi fantasía se hizo realidad-risa picara

_-Caliente declaración, estas escuchando LOVE ME por TOKYO FM, soy DJ Cupido volvemos después de estos mensajes-_

**Notas del autor:**

**que tal queridos lectores, aqui de nuevo su adorado y unico(espero asi sea) Zhudo publicando un nuevo cap de Love Me FM, que la verdad si ha tenido muy buena atencion del publico, jeje nunca pero en serio nunca pense que tuviera el impacto que tuve yo no mas iba a hacer un cap el de Ami(Un viaje) pero mi ardillita-lease mi cerebrito- comenzo a trabajar y salio este fic, que la verdad es como mi segunda hija, despues de mi primogenito Caso Darien Shields, y hablando de su continuacion hare una declaracion, por falta de inspiracion suspendo indefinidamente su elaboracion y se cancela Historias de un Soldado definitivamente no siento mas inpiracion por el tema, hay buen material que a lo mejor usare en otro fic, tambien aviso, que hare un X-Over de Dragon Ball con Sailor Moon, esta en proceso con mi amiga Malvav que ayuda con la redaccion e ideas asi que pues les dejo**

**_"sigan escuchando este su programa Love Me por Tokio FM ya que...siempre hay una historia que contar...nos vemos despues de estos comerciales"_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

UN RECUERDO

-¿Por donde empezar?-decía aquella chica con tono algo melancólico-no lo se realmente no se por donde empezar, lo que si puedo decir es que me hace sentir triste el recordar… ¿será acaso que el karma así lo quería?, no lo se, hay cosas con las que uno no debería entrometerse-suspiro-lo contare así a lo mejor mi alma encuentra la paz que necesito.-

-Lo conocí hace tiempo hace cuatro años, al verlo sentí una punzada que atravesó toda mi espalda-sonrisa-estaba ahí parado afuera de la sala de videojuegos mientras discutía con mi amiga, ¿Cómo fue que me atreví a hablare?, gracias a la torpeza (y a mi intuición trace un plan que días después pude hacer) o a que mis sentidos se nublaron tropecé con el, dios al sentir aquellos fuertes y gallardos brazo algo sucedió, se quito los lentes de sol después de levantarme y con una voz encantadoramente varonil

-¿Te encuentras bien?-mi estomago se encogió y retorció como si de un trapo se tratase, mi mente viajo fuera de mi para apreciarlo mejor… ¡alto, bien pareció con un porte y aire de universitario, maduro y unos ojos azules tan profundo que el Pacifico se queda corto en su inmensidad!-

-Si… ¡si estoy bien!-respondí con pena, mis mejillas ardían-la chica apretó sus piernas-yo creo que no solo ellas ardían-sonrojo romántico-desde aquel momento quede flechada por su aura, si su aura tan cálida y fuerte-

-Que bueno-dijo mientras daba vuelta sobre sus talones y se iba de ahí

-¡Es...espera!-me puse a su lado y con pena le pregunte-¿disculpa mi indiscreción pero me gustaría invitarte un pastel si?-

Hubo un silencio incomodo tan largo para mi que parecía una eternidad, pero dos segundos después me sonrió.

-Vale me agrada la idea, ya tenia ganas de ir por un café-le miro con amabilidad me dijo su nombre y vaya que le quedaba a la perfección, le dije el mío y fuimos a una cafetería cercana donde charlamos un rato, y fue… perfecto-emoción en su voz lo demostraba-después de ello quedamos para vernos otra vez y cada cita era maravillosa, todo en secreto para hacerlo mas romántico ni a mis amigas les decía, cada abrazo cada, cada, cada….¡¡CADA BESO!!-sonrojo por el grito con gemido-perdón, pero es que el me hacia sentir fuera de mi, fue que un día en una cita que mis amigas me siguieron ya que al parecer les extrañaba que me ausentase de nuestras reuniones, me siguieron y dieron con nosotros una de ellas, al parecer lo conocía si a mi novio lo conocía y le molestaba y no sabia porque, yo no le di la mayor de las importancias e incluso lo presumí y puse celosas a las demás- sonreía con nostalgia.

-Creo que ahí fue donde peque-su voz se apago un poco-no se como o cuando pero poco a poco la llama del amor que nos unía se comenzó a apagar, a pesar de que te seguía amando, tus besos ya no eran iguales sus palabras ya no eran para mi, al parecer te habías enamorado de otra, de mi amiga aquella chica que te irritaba que te encontrabas de casualidad-su voz comenzó a quebrarse mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla-al parecer mi karma no era el adecuado para el tuyo y que yo fui algo efímero para ti, tuve que admitirlo pero te perdí, y los mas difícil de todo fue que lo hiciste te enamoraste… mi amiga, mi mejor amiga…fue tan doloroso pero lo acepte a pesar de que aun te amo acepte su compromiso y el ahora verlos tan felices me hace feliz…no del todo porque aun siento esa llama, pero ya nomas ya no, debo dejar de derramar lagrimas por algo que no fue y que nunca será-su voz tomaba fuerza de nueva cuenta-mas nunca me arrepiento de lo que hicimos aquella vez…-

-Aquel día quedamos de vernos-su voz sonaba picara-de vernos en ese café en donde, los intelectuales y las parejas realmente curtidas se quedaban a recitarse uno al otro poesía, tan dulce como acida, consumando su amor, o terminándolo-la chica se mordía el labio-aquella noche llevaba mis mejores ropas y cuando tu llegaste, sentí que estas caían solo al cruzar nuestros ojos, te acercaste y me saludaste, te respondí con un beso en la mejilla algo extraño pero no te extrañaste fue ahí donde comenzamos a jugar con fuego, hablamos por un largo rato hasta que el lugar cerro, caminamos por un rato hasta llegar a un parque al mismo donde hace tiempo tuvimos una cita la primera-la chica sentía el calor en sus mejillas-¿recuerdas aquella cita?-

-Si la recuerdo-sonreía-como nos empapamos por culpa de las aves, ambos reímos-¿también recuerdas las citas posteriores?-

-Si fuiste todo un caballero-

-Debía serlo ante la dama que tenia al frente-me dijo hasta que se dio cuenta en como lo dijo-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-asentí con la cabeza-¿De no haber sido por… (Problemas con la línea) todo hubiera sido distinto?-

-No lo se-mire al suelo-pero tu sabes que eso nunca paso y nunca pasara-

-¿Aun sientes algo por mi verdad?-me pregunto dejando eco en mi cabeza y corazón, mi alma…sentía como mi alma se encogía ante aquello, yo quien soy fuerte de carácter no podía responder ante eso, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué responder? ¿Si, no?, cerré mis ojos y escuche a mi corazón latir tan rápidamente que este podría rasgar mi piel y salir botando, luego sus manos tomaron las mías, sin pensarlo dos veces deje que mis impulsos actuaran y lo bese…si lo bese en sus boca, sentir esos labios ese calor ¡¡KAMISAMA!! ¡Fue de lo más hermoso que podía haber soñado! Y así fue nos besamos hasta que la necesidad de aire nos separo el me vio con ojos tan cálidos y amables tan amables como si no existiera ella, de nuevos nos besamos sin inhibiciones, sin preocuparnos de nada, ¿el como llegamos a su cama? No lo recuerdo, lo único que se es que me tomo y no me importo cada caricia, cada beso, mi cara, mi cuerpo, mi cadera pedían mas y mas hasta que finalmente ambos terminamos abrazados en aquella cama donde finalmente supe que tu eras para mi…tan especial y amado como prohibido alejado, tiempo después fue tu boda, a la cual fui invitada, llore cuando le diste el anillo y el si, las demás pensaron que era por ella cuando en verdad era por ti, porque te tuve y a la vez te perdí-se oía un sollozo, mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla-después de eso llore, llore hasta que mi alma se seco, mis días después de eso no tuvieron sentido, pero ahora el destino me ha dado una segunda oportunidad de un chico maravilloso de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados que hace que mi cabello ébano se en crispe nada mas verle esos ojos que son tan inmensos como los de el, aquel que me enseño lo que fue el primer amor y que estaré agradecida de mostrarme lo que es el verdadero amor…

_-No tengo palabras para esto Fénix-_decía aquel locutor con suavidad-_tu historia es tan trágica como a la vez llena de esperanza, ¿Cómo fue que lo soportaste?-_

-No lo se DJ Love, tal vez fue encontrar tu programa o el haber conocido a mi actual novio quien me ayudo a salir de aquella desilusión-decía con tranquilidad

_-¿Aun lo amas?-_pregunto

-No lo se eso es algo que quiero conservar solo para mi-dijo con una sonrisa

-_¡Me parece perfecto Fénix gracias por compartirnos tu historia, se feliz y buena suerte a ti y al misterioso de plata-_la chica rio un poco_-¿tienes alguna historia romántica urbana que deseas contar?, llámanos pero recuerda no digas tu nombre ya que eso le quita el misterio y el deseo… estas escuchando "Love me" por TOKYO FM, volvemos…-_el locutor se quito su audífonos.

**Notas de autor:**

**Buenas noches lectores, perdonen el retraso pero había caído en un bache emocional que no había podido salir hasta ahora esta historia tiene un tinte un tanto distinto tal vez no tanto morbo sino mas desahogo ya que el personaje así lo ameritaba además quería probar algo distinto, en fin debo agradecer a muchos de ustedes que se han molestado en leer este pequeño espacio del fandom**

**Gracias a Lady Tortoise, a Blue Moon Dancer, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Lumar 27, Divissima Moon y Escritor Fantasma por apoyarme en todo ¡¡¡gracias!!!**

**Y ahora aclaro para los fans, algunos piden que sean todas las Senshi, pues bien, le cumpliré el capricho de aquí hasta Hotaru ¿Cómo lo ven?**

**Así que sigan apoyando a Tokio FM y si tienen quejas o sugerencias para eso están los reviews chicos **

**Sale pues hasta el sig. Capitulo!!**


	5. Chapter 5

UN DESEO

-¿Haz visto el cielo últimamente?-aquella voz sonaba melosa y feliz-¿Le has pedido algún deseo a una estrella fugaz? ¿Se te ha cumplido?, yo lo hice una vez -suspiro-y es verdad…las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos-una risita traviesa-

Aquel día nunca lo olvidare, caminaba por la calle yendo a mi casa ya que las clases estaban por terminar y las vacaciones se acercaban y estaba emocionada de que iba salir de excusión con mis amigas-su voz sonaba emocionada-iba feliz sin darme cuenta que alguien se acercaba a mi-

-¡CUIDADO!-alguien grito detrás mío gire para ver solo para encontrarme con una sombra la cual me hizo caer cuando pude reaccionar vi que era un chico con un balón corriendo por la calle

-¡BRUTO PORQUE NO TE FIJAS!-le grite mientras agitaba el brazo, el chico al parecer me escucho ya que detuvo su carrera, se giro y pude ver sus ojos los cuales me impactaron ya que no eran un color común, su cabello era negro algo rizado camino hacia mi, por extraño que parezca me sonroje cuando se puso al mimos nivel y me sonrió, me ayudo a levantarme pero al estar de pie tropecé cayendo sobre su regazo

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunto con delicadeza

-Mi tobillo, me lo torcí-declare, sin que lo esperara el chico se giro y me señalo su espalda

-Sube-ofreció-te llevo hasta tu casa-me sonroje de nuevo y accedí fue cuando sentí su cuerpo, bastante fuerte a pesar de traer ropa holgada, con ayuda de su pie subió el balón-¿lo podrías llevar?-lo tome y comenzamos a caminar a pesar de no conocerlo fue el viaje mas hermoso que tuve, me dijo su nombre algo peculiar ya que su apellido era japonés le dije le mío, antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenia una charla con el hasta que llegamos a mi casa-¡WOW!-

-¿Mencione que vivo en una pequeña y lujosa mansión?-aquella voz sonaba apenada mientras se rasca el cabello

Mi padre nos recibió y se asusto al ver que un chico llevaba a su "pequeña" en brazos y ante la mirada de molestia de mi padre hacia el chico el cual se asusto emprendió la despedida mas rápida que hubiese visto antes, cuando me di cuenta había un objeto extraño a mi lado sobre el sofá, aquella noche no pude dormir no pude conciliar el sueño, me levante y camine con dificultad hacia la ventana para ver la luna en todo su esplendor se veía tan grande, redonda y blanca , sonreí la paz que sentí se complemento cuando una estrella fugaz apareció, dicen que cuando veas una estrella fugaz pídele un deseo y este se te cumplirá, yo sin pensarlo pose mi vista sobre un nuevo objeto que había en mi habitación sonreí, regrese a mi cama acompañada de aquel el balón y lo abrace, con una sonrisa-suspiro-a pesar de estar sucio y desgastado era un tesoro, mi tesoro…

Días después saliendo de clases, escuche de unos compañeros que había un partido de futbol en la escuela, al parecer nuestro equipo estaba recibiendo una paliza no se que me impulso a ir pero algo en mi me decía que algo grande estaba por suceder, llegue hasta la cancha donde pude ver a los dos equipos jugando en aquella cancha de tierra, note la pizarra de anotación y note que nuestro equipo perdía por cuatro a cero, al parecer la derrota era inminente me di la media vuelta cuando se escucho un griterío lo cual me llamo la atención me gire al hacerlo vi que alguien por el suelo se acercaba, lo que paso después fue que caí y estaba sobre de alguien y vi de nuevo esos ojos, sentí aquel cuerpo en efecto era el-suspiro-estábamos ahí en el suelo, uno sobre del otro oyendo el corazón del otro, el con delicadeza me acomodo el cabello ¡a la vista de todos!, fue cuando reaccione me levante totalmente roja

-¿Te encuentras bien?-aterrada baje la cabeza-es bueno verte de nuevo-me sonrió, cuando miembros de su equipo se acercaron para ver si estaba bien, se puso de pie y el juego se reanudo, no me atreví a ver mas el juego pero no me movía de ahí a pesar de que no quería estar ahí mi cuerpo no obedecía, sentía aun su cuerpo, su calor ¡KAMI!-sonrojo mientras su mano temblaba- era la primera vez que me sentí así sentí un cosquilleo en mi pecho y note que algo sobresalía de mi camisa cruce mis brazos para disimular-aquella chica mordió sus labios-era la primera vez que sentía eso levante la vista y pude ver aquel chico estaba ahí de pie listo para hacer un tiro lo examine y vi que tenia un cuerpo bastante desarrollado me fije en su entrepierna y me sonroje, ¡en mi vida antes me había fijado así sobre el cuerpo de algún chico!.

Después el arbitro silbo, el juego había terminado a nuestro equipo lo habían apaleado cinco a cero vi que ambos equipos se comenzaban a retirar, camine hacia la cancha en donde el equipo visitante se encontraba quería verlo una vez mas cuando lo encontré de nuevo nuestros ojos se encontraron, me sonrió y se acerco a mi a pesar de que sudaba se veía…sexy-risa picara.

-Este…-se apeno y me miro-te gustaría…-no pudo continuar ya que su entrenador se lo llevo, triste regrese a mi casa en donde abrace a aquel viejo balón hasta quedarme dormida, a partir de entonces estuve deprimida todas las vacaciones incluso no fui con mis amigas; ignoro porque estaba así, pero no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, algo dentro de mi deseaba verlo de nuevo, sentirlo…

El nuevo semestre inicio y empezaba mi vida en la preparatoria todo transcurría sin novedad, un día durante el receso camine sin rumbo entre los edificios escuche un golpeteo contra una pared me acerca y vi que era aquel chico, mi corazón latió con fuerza y retrocedí, mi respiración se agitaba no podía creerlo después de tantos días el ¿se acordaría de mi? Deseaba con todo mi corazón que así fuera, la respuesta vino de una manera poco inusual, algo pego con suavidad en mi pierna baje mi vista y vi un balón cuando unos pasos se acercaron y vi que era el, con lentitud levante la vista

-Hola-dijo con toda naturalidad, y me sonrió mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello-sabes te ves linda cuando te sonrojas-en efecto mis mejillas estaban mas que rojas baje la vista

-Pe…pero que cosas dices-

-Las que mi corazón me dicta-se veía apenado-desde aquel partido no he podio dejar de pensar en ti-ya mas roja mis mejillas no podían estar mas cuando sus manos acariciaron estas, nuestros rostros se acercaron lentamente para culminar en un beso…mi primer beso, el cual subió un poco de tono cuando nuestras manos comenzaron a acariciar nuestros cuerpos, de no haber sido por la campana quien sabe que hubiera pasado-sonreía aquella chica de cabello negro corto y ojos morados-de eso han pasado meses y ahora que somos novios he deseado con mucho fervor que lleguemos mas allá de aquel beso-

_-Hermoso relato Morrigan-_aquella mujer decía hablando por el micrófono_-Tal vez tu deseo se cumpla pronto-_sonreía

-Mas pronto de lo que imaginas DJ Cupido-la chica sonreía, mientras alguien le abrazaba por detrás oliéndole el cabello-mas pronto de lo que imaginas…-

_-De nuevo gracias por tu relato y recuerda ¿si tienes alguna historia romántica urbana que deseas contar?, llámanos pero recuerda no digas tu nombre ya que eso le quita el misterio y el deseo… estas escuchando "Love me" por TOKYO FM-_una canción comenzaba a sonar por la radio mientras aquella chica besaba al chico mientras estaban desnudos en la cama de ella

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

SALUDOS LECTORES!! UNA SINCERA DISCULPA A TODOS Y A CADA UNO DE USTEDES PERO ENTRE EN UN BLOQUEO(Q NOVEDAD VDD?) PERO AHORA SI YA TENEMOS EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE LOVE ME, INICIANDO CON LAS OUTERS!!! Y LA VICTIMA DIJO LA ELEGIDA FUE PUES EL CAPITULO DICE QUIEN!!! ASI QUE ESPERO LO HAYAN DISFURTADO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO LA SIGUIENTE ES....(SE CORTA LA COMUNICACION)


	6. Chapter 6

UN BESO

Parte uno

-¿Sera verdad que dicen que el primer beso es una visión de cómo será una relación en el futuro?-aquella voz grave mencionaba-tal vez, pero también dicen que un beso es igual de dulce y cariñoso, como de letal y ruin…un arma de dos filos que viene desde la boca, ¿néctar o veneno?-

-Te seré sincera-suspiro-un beso para mi es ambos, un néctar venenoso que te cautiva en su dulce sabor pero que a la vez desata un sin fin de prejuicios y dolores que no tienes idea-

-Vengo saliendo de una relación un tanto… "tediosa" pero bastante duradera-suspiro con desgano-aquella persona era tan inteligente y dulce que fue tan repentino darse cuenta que teníamos algo serio, ¿Cómo fue que dimos el gran salto de amigos a pareja siendo tan diferentes?, pues el amor es ciego… y eso fue lo que me paso, pero aquel día todo cambio…-suspiro con melancolía-

-Salía de mi ensayo ya que estaba próximo un concierto en el famoso conservatorio de Tokio, no estaba nerviosa cuando fueron las audiciones y cuando supe que seria el primer violín estaba en las nubes-decía mientras veía el paisaje nocturno que ofrecía la ciudad desde su ventana

Aquella joven de cabello azul largo y sedoso caminaba con una elegancia y finura que la hacia el centro de atención de las miradas, además su ropas finas resaltaban su sofisticada figura la cual estaba en vuelta en un fino vestido turquesa de pliego ancho, miro al cielo mientras cruzaba una calle.

A lo lejos el rugido de un motor perfectamente afinado se acercaba dejando ver que un auto deportivo blanco se acercaba a gran velocidad el cual poco a poco se acercaba a la zona del conservatorio mientras el estero dejaba oír una mezcla de música clásica con electrónica mientras el conductor tarareaba alegremente la canción cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, lo tomo del asiento de a lado pero se le resbalo cuando lo tomo se fijo que alguien cruzaba la calle, la chica de cabello azul quien cruzaba sin fijarse en el semáforo se percato justo apenas cuando aquel auto rechino su neumáticos pero el chico vio que era tarde giro el volante haciendo derrapar su auto, un golpe se oyó cuando al fin se detuvo el conductor que era un chico de cabello rubio se acomodo los lentes y miro hacia atras con horror en su cara noto que la chica estaba tendida en el suelo bajo del auto con temor de haberla matado se agacho para examinarla acerco su mano, al tocarla hubo una reacción la chica se movió con suavidad

-¿Qué, que paso?-se pregunto mientras se tomaba de la cabeza

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo con una voz grave pero a la vez suave, aquella chica se sonrojaba luego de recordar eso-y lo que paso fue, fue que…-la chica giro su rostro revelando sus facciones las cuales impresionaron al chico dejándolo tartamudeando-Un ángel-murmuro

-Perdón, ¿decías?-le saco de su nube

-¿Que?-reacciono algo sonrojado-que no me fije que estaba cruzando me disculpo apenas reaccione para esquivarte-vio que se tomaba del cuello-¿en verdad te encuentras bien?-

-No estoy segura…-

-Deja te ayudo a ponerte de pie-me ayudo con su mano al contacto hubo algo que me estremeció

-¿Qué fue eso?-pensó-tiene una calidez muy agradable y su aroma es…exquisito-menciono eso ultimo en voz alta, se me quedo viendo con suma atención me sonroje como nunca antes en mi vida, tanto que baje la mirada-no no me hagas caso a lo mejor fue por el golpe-sonreí, fue cuando unos niños me entregaron mi estuche el cual rápidamente revise, me entristecía al ver que lo que había sido el golpe fue mi violín el cual tenia algunas cuerdas rotas y el mástil roto en tres partes, suspire-creo que tendré que comprar otro-

-Discúlpame en verdad iba distraído que no te vi hasta el ultimo momento-

-No te disculpes-le sonreí-de todas formas ya planeaba comprar uno nuevo-el chico de improviso me tomo de la mano

-Permíteme que yo lo pague-dijo con una seguridad que de nuevo me estremeció, mi piel se erizo al estar en contacto con la suya

-¿que estas haciendo?, tu ya tienes a alguien en tu vida no puedes hacer esto….no, gracias que amable pero no creo que…-

-Insisto-acerco mi mano a sus labios los cuales besaron el dorso de ella, si antes ya había sentido un estremecimiento ese beso fue una descarga que me agito como si un tifón hubiera arrasado mi ser, no se como pero cuando reaccione ya estaba en su auto con rumbo desconocido, y hablando como si nada me fije que ya no traía sus lentes de sol y descubrí que sus ojos eran de un bello azul y tan profundo como el mar-suspiro-¿he mencionado que tenia un cuerpo bien proporcionado?-sonrisa picara al recordar aquel cuerpo el cual vestía un playera y encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero café y unos jeans algo justos, después de que me repuso el instrumento me llevo hasta mi casa en donde se despidió con un beso en mis manos, de nuevo me sentí como en una tormenta; aquella tarde no me pude concentrar en mi practica de natación, estaba errática, torpe, estaba ¿enamorada?.

-¿Es posible que alguien se enamore así de rápido por alguien?-mi "novio" noto que estaba extraña, le dije que no era nada que había tenido una leve caída y que a lo mejor me afecto un poco, no dije mas y me fui a dormir en donde tuve un sueño extraño, soñé que era una sirena la cual estaba cruzando un coral cuando de arriba un gran navío se hundía, con curiosidad me acerque y vi que había un marinero vestido desmayado el cual estaba atrapado por una vía de madera, con dificultad lo libere y rápidamente lo lleve a la superficie, en donde trate reanimarlo pero nada asustada use el ultimo recurso, pegue mis labios con los suyos fue cuando abrió los ojos esos bellos ojos azules que me cautivaron

-¿Acaso he muerto?-me dijo-Por qué si es así estoy viendo a la criatura mas hermosa que haya visto-por alguna extraña razón algo me impulso hacia "ella" y nos fundimos en un gran y apasionado beso, el cual se prolongo hasta que hasta que…me despertó el reloj, con pesadez me levante y note que ya no traía puesto el camisón, me sorprendí por ello ¿que tanto había llegado mi sueño?, no lo recuerdo mas tenia una extraña necesidad, la necesidad de un beso.

Los días pasaron y el concierto llego, aquella noche estaba nervioso algo poco inusual en mí ya que estaba acostumbrada a la presión pero esta noche era diferente, cuando la función término mis amigas me felicitaron, y mi "novio" me saludo con su cariñosa forma de ser

-¿Sabes?, hoy vino mi hermana y dijo que quería conocerte-me sonreía. Llevándome hasta los vestidores en donde vi a un chico de traje negro cabello rubio y lentes oscuros que al vernos se los quito, abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡no podía creerlo era el, digo ella! Si era su cabellos, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios su forma de besar, ya que me había saludado con un beso en las manos, me sorprendí al ver que tanto mi "novio" como su hermana eran idénticos, en mi vida había visto algo igual, era simplemente

_-¿Una coincidencia?-_menciono una voz detrás de la chica de cabello azul_-tal vez lo fue-una risa se escucho pero debes admitir que fue muy gracioso ver tu rostro totalmente apenado-_

-¡Oye que no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir una llamada privada!-regaño la chica

_-Siren, ¿acaso aquella voz es tu "amiga"?-_pregunto la locutora

-Si lo es-dijo algo molesta

_-¡Y sabes DJ Cupido gracias a mi hermano pude conocer a alguien especial!_-agrego la chica que era rubia de cabello corto

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto curiosa la locutora-¿acaso después de que ella termino con el conociste a alguien mas?-

-_Si a alguien maravilloso_-dijo ella ya tomando otro teléfono de su casa

-Interesante…si quieres cuando Siren termine nos cuentas tu historia-sonreía la locutora

-_Con gusto, mi nombre es Ha…-_

-No, no, no, no, recuerda no digas tu nombre que eso le quita lo romántico-

_-OK, llámame Tsubasa-_sonreía la rubia

-Bienvenida Tsubasa, y Siren tenemos que ir a comerciales, volvemos y terminamos tu relato ¿estas desacuerdo?-

_-Si-_

-Estas oyendo LOVE ME POR TOKYO FM, pausa y volvemos con más relatos urbanos….son las 12:52 Pm

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**SALUDOS LECTORES UN NUEVO CAP EN LOVE ME QUE SE HA SUBIDO SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO EN VERDAD TUVE GANAS DE EXPERIMENTAR PONER A DOS PERSONAJES EN UN MISMO CAP Y QUE NI MAS Y MENOS QUE A(LA SEÑAL SE VA UN SEGUNDO) Y BUENO PARA QUIENES ME HAN PREGUNTADO DE CÓMO HAGO ESTAS HISTORIAS, LES DIRE QUE SON 100% ORIGINALES QUE SALEN DE MI CABECITA COMO SI HAMBURGUESAS DEL MC DONALDS FUERA….(HASTA HAMBRE ME DIO)**

**EN FIN SIGAN LEYENDO LOVE ME QUE YA ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL….Y RECUERDEN SI TIENEN ALGUN RELATO URBANO QUE QUIERAN VER POR AQUÍ, DIGAMELO ESTOY ABIERTO A IDEAS Y SUGERENCIAS YA SOLO QUEDAN 3 PERSONAJES MAS POR HACER…**

**ATTE**

**EL AUTOR**


	7. Chapter 7

UN BESO

Parte dos

-¿Néctar o veneno?-mencionaba aquella chica con audífonos en la cabeza-¿en verdad crees que un beso sea igual de tierno como peligroso?, Estas oyendo LOVE ME, Siren continua con tu historia urbana-

-Claro DJ Cupido-respondió la chica de cabello aqua,-Aquella noche fue de los mas particular, decidimos ir a un restaurante muy famoso al oeste de la bahía en donde servían lo mejor de mariscos, aquella velada fue de mucho interés ya que mi "novio" me saco a bailar en donde una canción de Sinatra inundaba el lugar mientras "ella" desde lo lejos veía-

De golpe se oye como levantan otro de los teléfonos-¿sabes lo que sentí cuando los vi bailar?-era Tsubasa con voz energica-celos, lo admito fueron celos e ignoraba porque los tenia…-se apeno un poco aquella rubia

-Jajaja, ¿en serio sentías celos?-

-Por…por supuesto ya que…¿Cómo explicarlo?-el sonido de su boca zumbando ante su pensamiento se oia-no se complementaban-

-En otras palabras no hacíamos bonita pareja-le respondió con una sonrisa picara, ambas chicas se vieron una desde la sala y la otra desde la cocina e intercambiaron esa misma mirada

-Si, lo admito no hacían pareja-aquella chica se revolvió el cabello-pero lo que hice fue digno de valentía-

-Jamas he dicho que me arrepiento de eso…-

Me levante y con paso firme me les acerque, toque el hombro de mi hermano, quien me vio-¿Puedo bailar con la dama?-a lo cual accedió

-Grave error-suspiro la chica-del cual nunca me arrepiento

-Bailamos varias piezas en las cuales nos hacían volar en la pista, nuestros movimientos no parecían de dos sino de un único ser, nos complementamos tan bien que no importaba que supieran que era mujer, aquel momento en cuanto la melodía cambio a una de Michael Buble se oyó supimos que esto destinaba para mas-la rubia se sonrojaba un poco ya que sudaba

If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love  
I'll wear a mask for you  
If you want a partner  
Take my hand  
Or if you want to strike me down in anger  
Here I stand  
I'm your man

-Aquella melodía encendía cada célula de mi cuerpo-Tsubasa veía con intriga a Siren

If you want a boxer  
I will step into the ring for you  
And if you want a doctor  
I'll examine every inch of you  
If you want a driver  
Climb inside  
Or if you want to take me for a ride  
You know you can  
I'm your man

-Me sostenías con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez-miraba a su "amiga" con suavidad

-Sentía que si te soltaba nunca volverías a mi-dijo caminado hacia ella

Ah, the moons too bright  
The chains too tight  
The beast won't go to sleep  
I've been running through these promises to you  
That I made and I could not keep  
Ah but a man never got a woman back  
Not by begging on his knees

En la pista de baile todos los presentes admiraban a esta pareja que con sutil gracias se movia sostenidos de las manos, cerca mirándose como si supieran que estaban destinados el uno para el otro, "el" gallardo de gran porte seguro, las mujeres presentes sentían celos de que aquella aqua marina lo tuviera tan cerca; aquella aqua marina que sorprendía a los hombres presentes "ella", con una belleza natural que llamaba la atención, pero lo que todos impresionaba era su elegancia, se complementaban eran el uno para el otro

Or I'd crawl to you baby  
And I'd fall at your feet  
And I'd howl at your beauty  
Like a dog in heat  
And I'd claw at your heart  
And I'd tear at your sheet  
I'd say please, please  
I'm your man

-Terminamos de bailar, donde mi "novio" estaba molesto-menciono Siren

-Querrás decir fúrico -Tsubasa reía-no soporto que "yo" hubiera hecho lucir-

-Siempre tan halagador, supongo que tienes razón-suspiro-cuando nos fuimos a casa decidimos que te quedaras-

-Otro error-agrego Tsubasa-porque esa noche dormimos juntas-mirada picara hacia su "amiga"

And if you've got to sleep  
A moment on the road  
I will steer for you  
And if you want to work the street alone

-Recuerdo bien la noche, donde hicimos lo prohibido, ¿el porque lo hice?-suspiro-nunca lo sabré lo que si se es que cada beso que me dabas era como una droga quería mas y mas…-

-Las caricias que me dabas-Siren

-Tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo-Tsubasa

-Oliendo tu cabello-Siren

-Sintiendo tu calor-Tsubasa

-Sintiéndote a mi lado-Siren

-Supe que…-Tsubasa

-Supe que…-Siren

-Eras para mi-dijeron juntas, mientras Tsubasa se sentaba a lado de Siren y con delicadeza le besaba la mano

_-Que relato, tan encendido, pero como Siren dijo al principio un beso es un arma de dos filos-_agrego DJ Cupido-_¿Qué fue de el?-_

-¿el?-suspiro Siren-al principio no le daba importancia, pero después de que ella y yo nos frecuentábamos mucho comenzó a sospechar-

-Tomamos una decisión-Tsubasa hablo-le dijimos la verdad, ¿el como lo tomo? Aun nos soprende-

-Lo tomo con calma y nos deseo lo mejor… me sentí mal luego de que tuvimos lo nuestro, pero de alguna forma supimos que no duraría…salió de mi vida como si un corcho de champage fuera-su voz denotaba lago de tristeza

-Pero no se fue tan triste ya que sabia que estaba en buenas manos-sonreia pícaramente las mias-Siren tomo de la mano a Tsubasa

-_Definitivamente la elegancia se nota con simplemente oírlas, es simplemente maravilloso saber que halla afuera hay alguien para cada quien, no importa forma, tamaño, edad u sexo, lo que importa es el amor-_aquella chica decía de forma poetica-_¿se quieren?-_

-Tanto para dar mi vida por ella-

-Y yo daría lo que fuera por un segundo mas contigo-

_-Queridos radioescuchas recuerden que… ¿si tienes alguna historia romántica urbana que deseas contar?, llámanos pero recuerda no digas tu nombre ya que eso le quita el misterio y el deseo… estas escuchando "Love me" por TOKYO FM, sean felices y esta canción es para Tsubasa y Siren quien hasta ahora son mi pareja favorita…-_

I'll disappear for you  
If you want a father for your child  
Or only want to walk with me a while  
Across the sand

Aquella canción sonaba mientras ambas chicas veían a través de la ventana aquella estrellada noche que Tokyo ofrecía

-Dime algo…¿Qué amas?-pregunto la aqua marina

-Claro ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-

-Un beso me serviría para saberlo-le sonreía pícaramente

-Eres una tramposa, ¿pero sabes? no te lo puedo negar…-la acerco a ella y con suavidad le dio un largo y profundo beso

I'm your man

If you want a lover  
I'll do anything you ask me to  
And if you want another kind of love  
I'll wear a mask for you…

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**SALUDOS LECTORES Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO SIMPLEMENTE BUSCABA UNA FORMA DE DAR CON LA FORMULA EXACTA PARA QUE ESTE CAP FUERA DIGNO, PARA SER MI PRIMER YURI ESPERO NO SEAN RUDOS Y RUDAS(SACA UNA AMETRALLADORA) PORQUE SINO MI AMIGA Y YO TENDRIAMOS QUE DISCUTIRLO CON USTEDES MUY BREVEMENTE , Y COMO COMPENSACION HE ACTUALIZADO LA PRIMER PARTE DE "UN BESO" Y ADEMAS SUBIRE EL CAP DE LA SAILOR MAS SOLITARIA DE TODAS, SI NO SABEN QUIEN ES EN VERDAD PONGANSE A VER DE NUEVO LA SERIE!!!**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIRLE DISFRUTEN DEL SIG RELATO LLAMADO "UN ABRAZO" **


	8. Chapter 8

UN ABRAZO

-Dicen los expertos en el amor-decía aquella voz-que el primer beso puede reflejar el camino de una relación-sonrisa en esos labios rojos-yo creo que se equivocan…-

-Por mi forma de ser tengo problemas para relacionarme con las personas, siempre estoy al margen de todos, prefiero hacerlo porque así me siento mejor, segura, ¿creerías que con una persona distinta a ti te haga cambiar?...puede que si puede que no uno no sabe que le puede deparar el destino, aunque tenga planes…-

-Estudio y trabajo en la Universidad de Tokio, en el área de ciencias de la misma, donde todo es trabajo, trabajo y trabajo no hay momento para descansar y la verdad no me molesta, lo adoro a pesar de que deseo hacer otras cosas; tal vez lo hago para llenar curriculum como dice mi primo pero y lo veo como un reto ya que si en verdad te interesa algo lo haces-sonríe-como el amor…

-Aquella semana nunca lo olvidare…me había quedado dormida a tal grado que mi primo ya se había ido a la escuela, como pude me prepare y salí del departamento como rayo sin percatarme que al doblar en la esquina tropecé con alguien cerré lo ojos para no ver como iba impactar el suelo, mas nuca sentí el frio del cemento me sentía suspendida, aquel chico me había atrapado con rapidez evitando que me golpeara, sus manos eran suaves pero a la vez fuertes, luego sentí una fuerza que me levanto para finalmente ver las dos orbes mas bellas intensas que jamas había conocido-leve suspiro mientras aquella chica jugaba con su cabello largo y oscuro-¿es normal sentirse asi con solo una mirada?-

-¿te encuentras bien?-me pregunto con una voz grave pero gentil, vis sus facciones cabello largo rubio ojos azules que encajaban perfectamente en su fino rostro que complementaba en un digno cuerpo masculino en plena función reproductora-sonrojo-quiero decir que estaba…-

_-¡¡Para comérselo dirás!!-_dijo la voz de un chico detrás de ella a lo cual la chica solo gruño-_JAJAJAJAJA-_

-Bueno admito eso que dijo estaba hecho un…bombón-se apeno, cuando finalmente salí de mi análisis visual, y pude recobrar conciencia sobre mi misma recordé la hora, así que corrí alejándome de ahí sin si quiera preguntarle su nombre, cuando llegue a mi trabajo mi jefe me "sugirió" no repetir mi retraso pero mi mente estaba en otro lado en aquel bello chico de rubios y lacios cabellos y sonrisa que derritiera los polos del planeta-suspiro-y con un trasero…-risita maléfica-cuando entre a clases apenas y prestaba atención, definitivamente mi mente estaba fuera de este lugar en otro tiempo en otro espacio, como si mi ser quisieras solo estar en aquel momento en que el me sujeto, recordaba la calidez que despedía, cuando llegue a casa fui directo a la cama donde soñé con el….Estábamos en alguna costa del Mediterráneo mientras el mar encolerizado rompía contra la tierra del cañón ambos ahí abrazados diciéndonos "te amo" y lentamente el sol aparecía por le horizonte mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban ¡¡pero de no ser por el despertador!!-una risa se oye a lo lejos, luego un quejido de dolor

_-¿¡Porque me avientas el control de la tele!?-_

-¡A la próxima será la tele si no te vas a tu cuarto!-amenazo la chica ya molesta

Otro día, sentí mi cuerpo estaba caliente y sudando, ignore eso y me prepare para irme ya con mas calma esta vez a trabajar al laboratorio, cuando llegue mi jefe me informo de la llegada de un nuevo compañero que recién había llegado a la ciudad y que estaría aquí para terminar su doctorado, el cual estaba en área de investigación al llegar al área cual viene siendo mi sorpresa de que era aquel hombre con el que había tropezado el día anterior, mi jefe nos presento, al oír su nombre mi cuerpo tembló, pero al estrechar su mano todo mi ser se estremeció

-¿Todo bien doctora?-me pregunto cortésmente-se ve un poco ofuscada-

-Si, si estoy bien-dije tímidamente-es que hace poco tome un café muy caliente y creo que me acaba de llegar su efecto-mentí con la mirada en el suelo, el día no transcurría con mucha normalidad ya que el estaba siempre conmigo viendo la investigación que llevaba acabo

-Interesante la deducción sobre las parábolas espaciales doctora, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera mejorar la teoría del maestro Einstein-me comento

-Es solo una teoría, doctor, nada mas una simple idea que s eme ocurrió no es nada impresionante-

-¿Nada impresionante? Al contrario…-nos pusimos a charlar sobre las teorías espaciales, física quántica, dios tal vez no es la mejor forma de entablar una conversación pero con el solo hecho de tenerlo a mi lado eso pasaba a segundo plano, vis con detalle cada una de sus facciones, aun finas y perfectas, esos ojos azules que desprendían una energía increíble mientras hablamos de hipótesis formulas que sin darnos cuenta la noche nos había caído encima-Al parecer es tarde, ¿no apeteces algo de comer?-yo me quede muda, como te había dicho soy muy introvertida para esas cosas

-Yo…-no podía articular palabra, a pesar de que soy seria no podía, mi mente estaba, como decirlo ¿en la Luna?-yo yo lo siento tengo que…cuidar de cierta persona y…-

-Comprendo-decía un poco desilusionado-será en otra ocasión-

-Si en otra será…-y salí rumbo a mi casa, me olvide de las clases cuando llegue caí al suelo como tonta y maldije mi torpeza y me eche a dormir, con aquel sueño del Mediterráneo, y de nuevo un nuevo día, cuando me di cuenta la semana se paso volando y cada día, el y yo estábamos mas cercanos, hasta que de nuevo una noche después de teorizar

-De nuevo el tiempo paso volando-dijo con tranquilidad-Oye el otro día descubrí un restaurante en Shinjuku y preparan un ramen delicioso-

-Si, si quiero ir-dije sin chistar-deja voy por mi abrigo-salimos de la facultad rumbo al bullicioso Shinjuku el amablemente me llevaba del brazo ¡KAMI! Juro por el que tenia un brazo bien formado al llegar al restaurante el cual era bastante modesto, pero bastante concurrido ya que había mucha gente, nos sentamos en la barra en donde volvimos a charlar cuando nos sirvieron la cena note que en mi platillo había algo escrito que decía "animo no lo dejes ir", mire hacia la cocina y ahí estaba una conocida mía que me saludaba, yo solo solté una risita terminamos y el gentilmente me acompaño hasta mi edificio, llegamos a mi puerta donde nos despedimos, pero algo en mi me impulso a decir-¿quieres un café?-hubo un silencio mientras el cerraba la puerta y aceptaba, minutos después estábamos charlando de nuevo sobre formulas e ideas físicas, cuando vi la hora mas de media noche tome la charola pero al ponerme de pie mi tacón se atoro con la alfombra lo que casi me hizo caer de no ser por el quien de nuevo me atrapo entre sus brazos…fuertes y gallardos con delicadeza me reincorpore pero por extraño que pareciere no nos separábamos, no queríamos-sonrisa picara- mi ser no quería alejarse quería que fuéramos uno, mi cuerpo quería que nos fundiéramos mire su rostro a sus ojos tan profundo que sin saber como terminamos fundiéndonos como dos metales hirviendo, fuimos a mi habitación mientras en el camino dejábamos un rastro mundano de ropa que para cuando llegamos a la cama solo traíamos el un bóxer y yo…-un sonrojo enorme-una tanga-el sonido de un vaso roto se oyo a través de la línea-en donde tuve la mas maravillosa experiencia de mi vida, sus caricias, sus besos, sus roces…sus, sus…solo puedo decir ¡¡MARAVILLOSO!!-decía con una felicidad y malicia que dejo perplejo a su primo

_-Creo que esta noche no podre dormir ante tal declaración…-_luego un portazo

-Supongo que este relato no era para menores de edad –aquel locutor sonreía-Lady Hades dime, ¿aun se ven? Ya que dijiste que fue por corto tiempo-

_-En verano ire a Grecia a verlo_-aquella chica de largo cabello verde osrcuro sonreía-_el Mediterraneo…_

-Un sueño hecho realidad o ¿es el destino?-formulaba aquel chico con malicia

-_No lo se y no me importa, solo cuento los días para que nos volvamos a fundir en un largo y tierno beso…-_

-Que así sea…que pase buena noche Lady Hades y felicidades por tu amor…y recuerda ¿si tienes alguna historia romántica urbana que deseas contar?, llámanos pero recuerda no digas tu nombre ya que eso le quita el misterio y el deseo… estas escuchando "Love me" por TOKYO FM, ahora viene este genial grupo con su tema…-


	9. Chapter 9

UN MOMENTO

-¿Qué es el destino?-aquella chica suspiro mientras sostenía el teléfono-¿es aquel poder que guía nuestras vidas?, ¿es verdad que todos nosotros tenemos un destino que cumplir?-de nuevo un suspiro, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro-¿Qué dirías si puedes cambiarlo un poco?...Te lo diré porque eso es lo que yo hice…-

-Hace unos meses estaba con mis amigas preparando detalles para mi boda que seria dentro de unos días…¡¡KAMI YO CASANDOME, CUMPLIENDO MI SUEÑO!!-íbamos de tienda en tienda buscando algo especial para complementar aquel hermoso vestido que una diseñadora me había prometido, pero también recordé que unos días estaría fuera de la ciudad, a un viaje familiar a las islas de Okinawa, ya que la familia de mi padre era originaria de ahí, además de que hacia años no los veníamos, fue cuando vi precioso kimono rosa con flores y un cinto azul que era realmente hermoso, quede maravillada de solo verlo entre a la tienda y me lo probé-¿Cómo me queda?-pregunte a mis amigas quienes se impresionaron bastante de que aquella prenda se ajustara bastante bien a mi figura

-¡Te ves increíble!-dijo una chica de cabello castaño en forma de coleta

-¡Si la verdad que si te ves preciosa!-una chica de cabello rubio con un moño atado se veía emocionada

-Te hace ver mucho más madura-afirmo una de cabello corto azul

-Si, solo que deberías cambiar tu peinado para que te veas aun mejor-complemento una de cabello largo negro, a lo cual todas asintieron; al final de cuentas termine comprando aquel kimono, terminamos las compras y fuimos a una heladería que estaba en aquel centro comercial, estábamos charlando cuando algo singular paso, decidí estirar mi cuerpo porque ya estaba cansada y sin fijarme alguien tropezó con mis pies, inmediatamente me asuste ya que había sido una caída dura

-¿¡Te encuentras bien!?-die acercándome al herido

-Si, solo algo adolorido-dijo aquel chico que me volteo a ver y nuestras miradas se cruzaron quede impactada ya que sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul que me hicieron sonrojar-¿y tu te encuentras bien?-pregunto el

-Este yo…-estaba mas que roja ¡KAMI! Era un chico mas que guapo, era un…un…un ¿príncipe?-

-¡Ella se encuentra bien!-inmediatamente contesto la rubia del moño mirando a aquel chico como si fuera alguna clase de filete, lo cual asusto algo al chico ya que no fue la única que se abalanzo sobre su humanidad

-¡Un justo me llamo…-se presento la de la coleta castaña, mencione que mis amigas son algo…¿entusiastas?, a pesar de que algunas de ellas ya tienen pareja, como dicen "hay hábitos que no se quitan con el tiempo"-la chica sonreía mientras sostenía el auricular-lo único que lograron fue que el se fuera de ahí lo mas rápidamente posible… todas se sintieron decepcionadas incluyéndome porque sus ojos me habían dejado impresionada, por un momento me sentí rara…

Cuando llego el día del viaje tomamos el ferri hacia Okinawa…¡¡fue fantástico!! Ver el mar, sentir su brisa pero ver un amanecer debía ser inolvidable, aquella mañana me desperté mucho antes de lo habitual algo poco usual en mi pero algo me en mi me dijo que seria interesante este amanecer, tome mi cámara y me dirigí a la cubierta la cual estaba algo solitaria cuando sentí la brisa me hizo estremecer ya que estaba helada a pesar de que era tiempo de verano aun así fui al borde y vi que a lo lejos el Sol lentamente se asomaba, aun faltaba así que decidí pasear por el lugar tome fotos de la tripulación del horizonte de cómo poco a poco el sol ascendía, fue cuando por algo de pereza estire mis brazos, sin fijarme que en ese momento alguien pasaba le solté un tremendo golpe en la cara

-¡OH por dios discúlpeme!-rápidamente lo ayude a ponerse de pie, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que era aquel chico del centro comercial con el que había tropezado

-Vaya que coincidencia-dijo el chico que me reconoció inmediatamente, de nuevo nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí aquella sensación que solo "el" me hacia sentir-suspiro con suavidad-no te preocupes en verdad-me dijo, pero en verdad el golpe se le había marcado en la cara-¿y que haces por acá tan temprano?-pregunto

-A bueno lo que pasa es que los amaneceres en el mar son hermosos y como ya estamos cerca de las isla quería un foto…-

-Comprendo-me sonrió me mostro su cámara algo compleja-yo también…¿te puedo pedir un favor?-me pregunto-¿podrías ser mi modelo?-

-¿Yo?-esta incrédula, cuando el asintió con la cabeza

-Me gustaría que lo fueras ya que tienes lo busco para una de mis fotos…inocencia-me apene ante esa declaración

-¡Pe…pero que cosas dices!

-Por favor acepta solo será por un momento…-me sonreía y me miraba a los ojos, no me pude negar ya que de nuevo su mirada, su mirada azul me hipnotizaba me dijo donde colocarme, me acomode el vestido mientras la brisa jugueteaba con mi cabello, mientras el acomoda los lentes de su cámara-Gira un poco tu cabeza mirando hacia mi pero sitúa tu vista fuera de la cámara-me decía, mientras el sonido de la cámara se escuchaba mientras él se movía cambiando de ángulo, fue increíble, estaba a su merced a pesar de que solo eran fotos me sentía rara-mordió su labio sonrojada-estaba sintiendo una calidez en mi piel a pesar de que el sol estaba irradiando con mas fuerza, fue cuando un fuerte viento meció mi cabello regresándome a la realidad-¡Esta ultima esta preciosa!-dijo caminado hacia mi mostrándome la imagen la cual me hacia ver mas madura por un instante-sabes me gustaría que modelaras para mi una vez mas-

-Eso creo que no va ser posible-

-Vas hacia Naha ¿no? Yo voy de paso para ir a Miyakojima para un trabajo, pero mientras estoy en Naha quisiera tomar fotos del festival y me gustaría que tu fueras la modelo-me sonreía y veía con suavidad mientras esos ojos suyos azules me volvían a hipnotizar, no se porque lo hice pero le di el teléfono de mi móvil, aquella tarde llegamos a la ciudad de Naha mi familia y yo fuimos recibidos por mis abuelos y tíos mientras lo veía al tomar un taxi probablemente iba a su hotel, cuando llegamos a la casa estilo clásico que sorprendía a todo aquel que entraba, pero para mi fue de lo menos impresionante.

-No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza-suspiro frustrado-no podía cuando llego la hora de dormir no pude tuve un sueño en donde estaba mi novio y "el" peleando por mi-sonrisa picara-¡que puedo decir hay quienes tienen tanta suerte en el amor!- aquella mañana fue de lo mas tediosa ya que pasamos todo el día hablando sobre anécdotas hasta cuando mi móvil sonó…¡era el!, me dijo que nos viéramos cuanto antes, yo estaba emocionada inmediatamente me puse mi kimono nuevo y me dirigí a donde acordamos, en donde se estaba realizando el festival… en donde estaba el con un atuendo muy sofisticado pero que lo hacia ver…¿sexy?-risita- cuando el se acerco tenia d e nuevo aquella mirada hipnotizante pero pude notar que el también estaba nervioso ya bajo la mirada un poco cuando me saludo

-Te ves muy linda…-me apene con esa declaración-y bueno ¿estas lista?-

-Aun estoy algo nerviosa-

-No te preocupes-me dijo-las fotos van a ser de una forma natural sin poses, ni cuenta te vas a dar de mi, en otras palabras quiero que disfrutes del festival-me sonrió de la misma manera que me hacia estremecer, me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a recorrer cada puesto, y en efecto comenzó la sesión en la cual sonreía disfrutaba del festival incluso cuando llegó la hora de la ceremonia principal en el templo...fue hermoso aquel momento, inolvidable caminamos por un largo rato después de la "sesión" a un lugar apartado donde se podía ver todo el puerto, estuvimos callados un rato hasta que el silencio pesó-Muy lindo el festival ¿no lo crees?-

-Si fue tan lindo-mi emoción era como de una chiquilla, a lo cual me sonroje cuando me vio así-lo siento-me sonroje-a veces me comporto como una niña inmadura-cual fue su respuesta el sonido de su cámara tomándome una foto

-Por eso eres tan bella-declaro con una tranquilidad mientras me tomaba de la mano besando su torso-¿puedo decirte algo con franqueza?-a lo cual me puse nerviosa y roja-Me he enamorado de ti, desde aquel día en el ferri no he podido dejar de pensar en ti-

-¡Pe…pero que cosas dices!-estaba apenadísima, pero a la vez ¿contenta?, pero su rostro se puso serio

-Yo nunca miento…me gustas y me gustas mucho, tienes una gracias y un porte tan elegante pero a la vez un alma noble, eso lo pude ver en tu ojos llenos de bondad…-

-Por favor no sigas-en ese momento recordé a mi novio-no puedo corresponderte, lo siento…-me levante y corrí de ahí dejándolo solo, corrí y corrí hasta que mi piernas flanquearon fue ahí donde me tire a llorar, no se como llegue a mi casa donde me tumbe a dormir aquella noche no pude dormir recordando lo que había pasado aquel día en mi cabeza aun retumbaba su voz-_"Me gustas"-_no pude mas y me levante salí hacia el jardín, pero en mi mano llevaba algo…mi móvil, el cual sonó mire la pantalla no reconocí el numero y conteste-¿Alo?-

-Soy yo-mi ser se tenso al oír aquella varonil voz-quería disculparme, pero en verdad quería serte sincero y decir lo que mi corazón me decía…a pesar de que estés con otro yo…¡yo quiero verte feliz aunque el alma se me rompa!-me dijo con una intensidad que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara-…pasa una buena noche, dudo que quieras volverme a ver así que tomaré un barco mañana para Miyakojima y dejarte ir de una vez, para mi fue un momento mas feliz…-

-¡Espera!-hubo un incomodo y pesado silencio-yo…yo-no podía articular palabra alguna sentí que mi corazón se me salía por la boca-¿podemos vernos?, necesito decirte algo…-¿Por qué le dije eso?, era un extraño que había conocido un solo día pero aunque a la vez llevaba una vida de sentirlo vivirlo, me dijo un lugar donde vernos así que tome algo de dinero me vestí y fui a donde quedamos una pequeña cafetería que tenia servicio todo el día entre y di con él en una mesa, caminé y me senté frente a él, donde me vio con una sonrisa y esos ojos azules que hipnotizaban con una fuerza hacia que me sintiera débil-dime ¿porque?-

-¿Por qué?-me tomo de las manos-porque eres hermosa, con solo verte a los ojos haces sentir a todos bien, pero en mi caso el verlos aquel momento me hipnotizó, ¿Por qué eres tan bella?-me tomo de la barbilla con suavidad y sin que me lo esperara me beso en los labios…-aquella chica sacudió su cabeza al recordarlo-aquel beso fue tan cálido y de improviso me dejé llevar cuando la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos lo miré y me miró supe en seguida que el era en verdad diferente… supe que no siempre en la vida hay un destino que cumplir… aquella mañana desperté en un techo que no reconocí mientras un rayo del sol se filtraba por la cortina de la habitación, cuando pude ver mejor vi que él estaba frente a mi con su cámara-Buenos días-me sonreía

-Buenos días-le correspondí cuando vi que estaba desnuda, me levanté y le di un beso-perdóname pero no me puedo quedar…-pero antes de cualquier cosa me sujetó.

-Te amo- y me dio un largo beso que nos hizo repetir lo de aquella noche, días después regrese a casa donde mi vida regreso a la normalidad cuando el día de mi boda llego… ¿es verdad que cuando te preguntan lo aceptas por esposo, ves pasar toda tu vida en un instante?, yo creo que si, porque cuando dije "si" vi todo pero me detuve en aquel momento con "Él" recordando cada una de sus facciones pero sus ojos tan penetrantes e hipnotizan tés…-

-Y ahora un año después tengo el suficiente valor para decirte que aquel momento en que cambié mi destino tuvo el mejor regalo que alguien puede esperar-decía mientras una manita jugaba con el teléfono, aquella chica de cabellos rubios con coletas cargaba a una bebé con el mismo peinado y rostro que ella solo que había una diferencia en ella su cabello rosa y ojos rojos-

_-Bunny esta consiente que eso que dices puede…-_preguntaba algo curioso aquella locutora

-¿Alterar el futuro?-sonrisa de parte de la chica-tal vez si, tal vez no, pero por aquel momento que pasé no me importa-

_-Si tú estas feliz…-_la chica sonreía

_-_Sí, soy feliz- dijo totalmente sincera- amo a mi esposo, pero… es que hay momentos de la vida que le dan sentido, y aunque las cosas buenas nunca duran eternamente, puedo decir que tengo entre mis brazos el vivo recuerdo de aquel instante en el que él me hipnotizó totalmente…- guardó silencio un momento-¡no! no me hipnotizó… yo estaba consciente de todo lo que hacía, porque fue un acto de amor-

_-__**El amor es impredecible**__ -_sonreía mas la chica-_**para unos llega de una manera inusual como un aroma, quizás **_-Ami Mizuno estaba viendo las estrellas mientras sentía el cálido aroma del te de limón que bebía-_**con una caricia tan suave como o…**_**-**Minako Aino bailaba por su habitación mientras daba unos graciosos giros de ballet con una gran sonrisa-_**o con el simple hecho de mirarse y saber…**_-Makoto Kino estaba en la cocina mientras su novio le sonreía desde la barra, este se acerco y abrazo a su chica por detrás diciéndole algo al oído-_**saber que "el" dejo una profunda huella que el tiempo no ha borrado**__-_Rei Hino miraba una fotografía de sus amigos en donde aparecía "el", soltó un suspiro cuando su móvil sonó, lo tomo y miro la pantalla la cual le saco una dulce sonrisa-_**pero te ha hecho creer en cosas que a lo mejor son imposibles deseos**__-_Hotaru Tomoe y aquel chico estaban en la habitación de ella estudiando juntos mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de el totalmente dormida_**-¿y que pueden ser tanto una bendición como una maldición si se cumplen?**__-_Haruka Tenou y Michiru Kaiou iban sonriente en el auto de la primera mientras recorrían la carretera costera siendo iluminadas por la Luna-_**pero no importa como se demuestre ya sea con un beso o un abrazo…-**_Setsuna Meiou estaba en la estancia de aquella lujosa casa de Grecia mientras estaba frente a su portátil escribiendo cuando aquel rubio se acerco a ella tapándole los ojos ella sonrió y con suavidad las quita para ambos darse un tierno beso-_**pero son esos momentos que nos hacen sentir, tener, vibrar, vivir…porque el amor es vivir, es detener el tiempo un instante **_-Serena Tsukino dejaba suavemente en su cuna a su bebe arropándola se dirigió a la sala donde su esposo la esperaba, ambos se abrazaron mirando la ciudad de Tokio por el balcón_** porque como dicen una vida no es suficiente para amar y decir "Te quiero"…-**_mientras al fondo colgando en una de las paredes estaba la foto de una joven rubia en un barco mirando hacia el horizonte, Serena poso su mirada en Darién en especial en sus ojos-¿en que piensas princesa?-dijo esta al notar que le miraba

-En…lo mucho que te quiero-dijo con una sonrisa

-_**Queridos y queridas radioescuchas, ha llegado la hora de despedirnos, agradecemos el que nos permitieran llegar hasta sus hogares en este transmisión, han sido un publico excelente y recuerden que…**_ _**¿Si tienes alguna historia romántica urbana que deseas contar? llámanos pero recuerda no digas tu nombre ya que eso le quita el misterio y el deseo...esto fue LOVE ME hasta la próxima… y sigan escuchando TOKYO FM-**_aquella locutora apagaba el micrófono y quitaba los audífonos con una amplia sonrisa-el amor es raro…-declaro, mientras el otro conductor se le acercaba con un café

-Pero hace que la vida se bella ¿no crees?-comento a lo cual la chica asintió bebiendo un café mientras hablan en la cabina…

**Notas finales:**

**Pues bien esta serie de drabbles llego a su fin luego de tres meses de estar al aire, y en verdad agradezco su interés y opiniones que en verdad me ayudaron a mejorar capitulo a capitulo esta serie que creo yo rompe esquemas, ¿Cómo nace Love me?, nació después de leer el one shot "Te deseo en fuego" de Four Ladies, las cuales marcaron y siguen marcando un hito en FF, después de leerlo me pregunte como seria lo mismo pero con todas en diferentes situaciones lo estuve pensando y cuando vi un recorte en una revista con un relato ahí saque la inspiración, Ami fue mi "conejilla de indias" y la verdad no pensé que esto seria tan grande, de nuevo agradezco a: Lady Tortoise, Blue Moon Dancer, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Lumar 27, Divissima Moon, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Malkav-Iztli por sus comentarios, agradesco tambien a Haruka Tenoh quien nomino en un foro de sailor moon el episodio "UN RECUERDO" para un concurso en el cual esta historia quedo en segundo lugar también agradecer a Four Ladies que de algún modo me apoyaron al inicio de este proyecto…pero agradecerle a ti querido lector anónimo que con tu lectura demuestras tu interés hacia lo diferente, lo exótico tu en verdad fuiste seguidor de Love Me al no decir tu nombre, soy Zhudo y nos veremos en mi siguiente historia he aquí un adelanto….**

**

* * *

**

**_Una leyenda que no muchos conocen oculta un gran secreto... pero para descubrirlo tenemos que retomar hechos del pasado, que tienen impacto en la historia que conocemos, muchas verdades quedaron en el olvido pero ahora salen a flote..._**

**Sailor Moon: El despertar de los Titanes**


End file.
